United Republic of Equatorial Guinea, São Tomé and Príncipe (1962: The Apocalypse)
Stats The Equatorial Guinea is a African dictatorship that emerged rather well off after WW3. Equatorial Guinea also allowed many fortune-seeking European settlers of other nationalities, including British, French and Germans. There is also a group of Israelis, and Moroccans. After The Apocalypse (WW3), thousands of Equatorial Guineans went to Cameroon, Gabon, and South Nigeria because of a series of dictatorships. History WW3 The country, like Africa as a whole, was not nuked in WW3. After WW3 The local links remained intact during Doomsday, but things would be tough as the colonial elite tried to hijack the situation for there own gain in the early years. The horrors of the the Batepá Massacre re-occurred on 3 February 1953 in São Tomé would occur in the town on the 5th of May, 1965, due to unfair labour and food distribution. Some starvation and a upswing in malaria and dengue fever cases would occur between 1964 and 1967 as international supply chains broke down and petrol run out. A mixture of political instability, under-developed roads, malaria, disentry, dengue fever and corruption would plague most of the mainland between 1963 to 1967. '1965-1974' June 23rd, 1964, saw luetenant Juan Suarez stage a coup in Reo Muni. After a brief civil war, he had control of all Equatorial Guinea. After the fall and execution of the tyrannical army luetenant Juan Suarez on June 1st, 1967, Captain João Bruno Pinheiro took over and paved the way for democracy. July 5th, 1964, saw the more liberal minded and socialist leaning Captain Alfonso Pinaro stage a coup in São Tomé and Príncipe and after a 6 week civil war had defeated the small white ex-colonial elite. Both nations agreed to merge at the July 1st, 1967 Malabo conference. The merger became official on the 1st of May 1968. Francisco Macías Nguema was elected first president of Equatorial Guinea September 1968, and took office on 12 October 1968. By July 1970, Francisco Nguema had created a hard-line single-party state. His reign of terror led to the death 80,000 and the exiling of circa 100,000 were exiled to Gabon. As skilled citizens and foreigners fled to Gabon, the economy collapsed, and Teodoro Obiang deposed Francisco Nguema on 3 August 1979, in a bloody coup d'état. Fist Contact Traditional contacts with neighboring states like Gabon and the Central African Republic remained intact. First out of region contact was made with fishing boats from Spain, Portugal and Morocco of the coast of Ghana in 1979. The Journeys of Discovery 1975-1987 The economist and politician Manuel Pinto da Costa become the governor of São Tomé and Príncipe and ruled from 1975 to 1991. The agriculturalist and politician Juan Bongo become the governor of Rio Muni and Biko and ruled from 1975 to 1991. Teodoro Obiang deposed Francisco Nguema on 3 August 1979, in a bloody coup d'état. Since August 1979 some 12 real and perceived unsuccessful coup attempts have occurred. The 'real' coup attempts were often perpetrated in an attempt by rival elites to seize the state's economic resources. Many died in the mainland as a fuel and typhoid out break hits the regions urban centres in 1982 and 1983. Miguel Trovoada, governor of São Tomé, was exiled to Nigeria in 1986. The islands of Annobón and Bioko rebel against mainland rule in the may of 1987 in what would led to the civil war. 'The 1988-1991 civil war' The islands of Annobón and Bioko were joined by São Tomé and Príncipe as they all rebel against mainland rule and tried to leave in the May 1988-June 1991 civil war. '1991-1999' Spanish and Portuguese trade with Ghana and Equatorial Guinea also boomed and brought wealth to many in all the nations in the 1990's! Miguel Trovoada, a former governor of São Tomé, who had been in exile since 1986, returned and started up a local separatist movement. '2000-2005' Many died in the mainland as a fuel and typhoid out break hits the regions urban centres in 2002 and 2003. Present Day Relations have steadly improved with Portugal, South Nigeria, Cameroon, Congo (Brazzaville), Gabon and the Central African Republic since 2007. Equatorial Guinea had commissioned the renovation, repairing and modernization of Black Beach prison in 2007, but this only started in mid 2012 due to lack of political will. Teodoro Obiang has become sightly less represive in recent times. In July 2011 the government announced it was planning a new capital in the country, named Djibloho. Politics Equatorial Guinea is a nationalistic African de facto one-party state. The National Assembly is the supreme organ of the state and the highest (national) legislative body, is made up of 152 members. The 1982 constitution of Equatorial Guinea, written following the 1979 deposition of dictator Mr Nguema, gave the civil presidency extensive powers, including naming and dismissing members of the cabinet, making laws by decree, dissolving the Chamber of Representatives, negotiating and ratifying treaties and serving as commander in chief of the armed forces. The constitution of 1995 gave the foreign sectary the right to the negotiating and ratifying treaties, and set up an independent, military commander in chief of the armed forces. The church was also guaranteed its independence from political interference. São Tomé has functioned under a multiparty system since 1990, but Equatorial Guinea has only 2 parties both of which contain the president's yes-men. Military A 18,500 coscript force. Army Weapons Air force Navy Economy Energy 'Agriculture, forestry and fishing' Subsistence farming and fishing at the core of the economy. There is a small scale forestry industry. Sugar, coffee and cocoa were a former cash crop and have regained their former status since food export markets reopened in 2008. The scenic islands have potential for tourism, and the government is attempting to start a rudimentary tourist industry infrastructure. Domestic food-crop production is inadequate to meet local consumption, so the country imports some of its food and efforts have been made by the government in recent years to expand food production. 'Manufacturing' This is at a low level and covers woodworking, clothes, food canneries, furniture and hand tool production. Mining Petroleum and iron exploration and production for Portugal, Spain. Neo-Roam and Morocco is a major part of Equatorial Guinea's economy, and accounts for over 32%. Historically, the people of Equatorial Guinea had produced gold and iron before being colonized by Spain. The government believes that at least 2.3 tons of mostly alluvial gold were collectively produced from these small operations. About 25 kg of gold was produced in Equatorial Guinea in 2009. Coltan (columbite-tantalite, which is a tantalum ore) has been found near Aconibe and Akamiken. Most of the oil is on the costline. Some more oil shale and oil has bee located along the castline of the Río Muni and it's southern border with Gabon. Oil extraction has contributed to a near doubling of the population in Malabo, with immigrants comming from both Reo Muni, Camaroon and Nigeria. In 2001, Equitorial Guinea and Nigeria reached agreement on joint exploration for petroleum in waters claimed by the two countries of the Niger Delta geologic province. After a lengthy series of negotiations, in April 2003 the joint development zone (JDZ) was opened for bids by Neo-Roman, Carolinian, Australian and Chinese oil firms. Transport Travel is mostly by horse and bicycle, since there are few motor vehicles. A minimal number of petrol driven vehicles used by the military and the government clique. A few buses and taxis also exist in Rio Moni's towns and city. A small steamer and 2 passenger carrying sailing boats has travelled from between the islands and then on to to the mainland region Río Muni since 1994. Bioko island got its own steam ferry to the mainland in 1998. There are only 3 airports in Equatorial Guinea. Malabo International Airport, Bata Airport, and the new Annobon Airport on the island of Annobon. They are unpaved and only have only the odd foreign aircraft use them. Bioko island and Río Muni each have 1 government run helicopter on them. Education Education in São Tomé and Príncipe is compulsory for four years and in Equatorial Guinea for 5 years of childhood. There is a heavy shortage of classrooms, insufficiently trained and underpaid teachers, inadequate textbooks and materials, high rates of repetition, poor educational planning and management, and a lack of community involvement in school management. The Domestic financing of the school system is lacking, leaving the system highly dependent on foreign financing, especially from Portugal, The Canary Islands and and Morocco. Media A national weekly newspaper has been in circulation since 1975. The island of São Tomé and the capital have had their daily 5 page news pamphlets since 1985. Healthcare Sports The national sport is football. Equatorial Guinea was chosen to co-host the 2012 African Cup of Nations in partnership with Gabon. The Equatorial Guinea won their first game against Tripolitania 2-1 in group A. The country was also chosen to host the 2008 Women's African Football Championship, which they won, defeating Nigeria 4-3. The Women's National Team qualified for the 2012 Africa-Europe Soccer Cup in Évry, France. 'Swimming' Equatorial Guinea is famous for the swimmers Eric Moussambani, nicknamed "Eric the Eel", who has held the Africa Games record since 2010. Law and order As with regards to human rights, there exists the freedom of speech and the freedom to form opposition political parties, but this is general circumvented in Rio Muni. The African Union have documented severe human rights abuses in Rio Muni's prisons, including torture, beatings, unexplained deaths and illegal detention ever since 1995 Justice is administered at the highest level by the Supreme Court. The judiciary is independent under the current (1995) constitution. 'The Death Penalty' It is in use for any one who commits tresen, murder, sex crimes or tried to remote the break up of the country (San tome and Principe tried to leave in the civil war). Category:Sub-Saharan Africa Category:Nations (1962: The Apocalypse) Category:Africa Category:1962: The Apocalypse Category:Equatorial Guinea Category:Eastern Africa